chocolate
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: el dia mas aburrido para la pelirosa dara un vuelco, todo girando en torno a una botella de chocolate liquido...formula para el amor? sasusaku , one-shot .. FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!


**¡Hola!, aquí vengo a darles lata otra vez con mis raras ideas, solo es algo que paso por mi mente al terminar un dibujo y pues, ya verán cuando lean. Espero que sea de su total agrado y de que no se me aburran mucho, bien los dejo leer.  
Disclaimer:  
**

**Naruto no me pertenece u.u si, ya me resigne, solo deseo que Kishimoto-sama me de, de regalo de San Valentín a Sasuke-kun con un moñote rojo LoL…. -.-U  
**

**Nota:  
**- letras con guión - conversaciones  
" entre comillas" pensamientos  
_Cursiva : _pov. De Sakura, o solo por énfasis  
"(entre comillas con paréntesis)" inner Sakura  
---------cambios de escena------- ya se indicaran

**Advertencia:  
Solo una, existe un… amm lime/lemmon o.oU la verdad ni yo misma se que es exactamente, pero el caso es que es un encuentro entre los personajes T.T quedan advertidos todos aquello no aptos o que no les gusta  
**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chocolate**

La formula del amor.

**Pov. Sakura------------------------**

_Los rayos del sol entran por mi ventana despertándome de mi insignificante sueño, con pesadez me siento, tallo mis ojos una y otra vez con la intención de poder abrirlos, sin mucho éxito me estiro un poco y sin querer esbozo un gran bostezo, como otro día mas, me levanto y me dirijo al closet tengo que buscar algo que ponerme, al abrir la puerta me topo con un calendario, miro la fecha sin mucho interés 14 de febrero, hmmp, otro día del amor y la amistad.  
De pequeña a esta hora ya estaría en la puerta de la residencia Uchiha con la esperanza de ser la primera en entregarle un presente a Sasuke, cada año lo hacia y siempre era la primera, poco a poco crecimos y me aleje un poco ya que al parecer estos gestos míos lo molestaban; después de que se fue me fui resignando mas y mas a pasar esta fecha como un día mas del año, deje de darle importancia, aunque debo de admitir que me deprimía ver a las parejas por allí, lo bueno es que siempre mis amigas trataban de darme animo y me acompañaban un rato salíamos a comer o a pasear simplemente.  
Después de haber cumplido su venganza y de haber matado a Orochimaru, Sasuke volvió a la aldea, lo recuerdo bien, fue hace mas de dos meses; ese día Tsunade-sama nos cito a mi, a naruto y a kakashi, permitió pasar a Sasuke mostrándolo con su antigua ropa, tenia la mirada perdida y no decía nada, para ser sincera en ese momento resurgió la esperanza de que ahora que estaría aquí de nuevo pudiera fijarse en mi, pero pronto deseche esa idea a la basura al ver que ahora era mas frió e indiferente que antes, Naruto pedía, suplicaba y rogaba porque de nuevo fuéramos todos el equipo siete, pero gracias al cielo la Hokage le recordó que ya cada uno de nosotros teníamos trabajos diferentes yo en el hospital, Kakashi como siempre lo ah sido Jounin especial y Naruto en el escuadrón Anbu. Y así a Sasuke le asignaron un trabajo comunitario para cumplir en vez de ser encerrado en cárcel y para que se mantuviera le permitieron reabrir el escuadrón de policía de Konoha tal y como sus antecesores.  
Ahora después de esos meses estoy aquí apurada poniéndome mi ropa y peinándome para salir un día mas a trabajar, a curar enfermos y a vivir mi soledad ya que de seguro todos estarán con sus parejas.  
_**Fin pov. Sakura--------------**

Sakura corría por Konoha para llegar a tiempo al hospital, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de entrara su asistente se acercaba corriendo al parecer muy apurada  
- ¡¡¡¡Saakuraaaa-saaann¡hay un Shinobi muy grave, se esta desangrando además de que ah perdido mucho chakra! -  
En minutos Sakura atendió al herido y poco después lo dejo en su cuarto fuera de peligro, un tanto cansada entro a su oficina y se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio con pesadez, de un momento a otro abrió uno de los muchos cajones y saco una caja dorada colocándola sobre la mesa de este.  


Pov. Sakura------------------

_Con muchas ansias abrí mi preciada caja, saque un chocolate y me lo comí, mmm, me encantaba hacer eso todos los días, en especial cuando me sentía mal o deprimida, tome otro, y otro, desde hace mucho el chocolate se ah vuelto mi obsesión, no creo que eso sea bueno, pero no puedo parar de comerlos son tan _deliciosos _así tome otro yummm, esto me mata, su sabor, su consistencia es simplemente perfecto  
-_Sakuraa-chaan  
_Ese grito me saco de mi deleite, solo existía una sola persona en este mundo que gritara de esa manera y con esa voz animada  
_**Fin pov. Sakura----------------**

El rubio entro corriendo al consultorio - ¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan! - repetía una y otra vez en forma enérgica 

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto¿Por qué entras así, que no te eh dicho que este es un hospital y no puedes gritar? - le regaño la pelirosa mirándolo un poco mas calmada mientras guardaba su caja de chocolates de nuevo en su escritorio

- pero Sakura-chan, es el día del ¡amor y la amistad!- musito alegre y pronto se aventó a darle un fuerte abrazo a su gran amiga, abrazo en el cual Sakura también participo con gusto

-gracias Naruto, pero eso no te quita lo gritón y descuidado que eres - le sonrió separándose y volviendo a tomar asiento ambos

- además te tengo una noticia, esta tarde abra una fiesta y me dijeron que te invitara

- gracias pero estaré ocupada - mintió sintiéndose un poco incomoda

- pero Sakura-chan, tienes que ir….

- lo siento

- pero es que eres una parte fundamental..

- lo comprendo pero…

- ¡TIENES QUE IR!

Sakura cada vez que era interrumpía aumentaba una venita en su frente hasta que Naruto acabo con su paciencia y le regalo un coscorrón - BAKA - suspiro - te eh dicho que no puedo, lo siento Naruto, espero que lo entiendas y aunque no, no iré, mejor déjame tranquila y diviértete con Hinata - dijo con mas calma

Naruto se sobaba el lugar donde ahora había un chichón - au, pero si Hinata-chan no va a ir

- ¿na..nani? - interrogo incrédula la pelirosa - ¿Por qué?

- porque la fiesta es del día de la amistad, y es una pequeña reunión del antiguo equipo siete, tu sabes, el teme, Kakashi-sensei, yo y pues por eso haces falta tu, además de que con Hinata celebrare mas tarde, ya en la noche

- ……… - callo por un momento, todo se le venia a la cabeza, recuerdos sobre su niñez, sobre los momentos que paso con sus compañeros, se sentía melancólica y su voz interna le suplicaba por chocolates

- ¿vas a ir, cierto? - pregunto el rubio haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojitos de cachorro - onegai

- hai - susurro casi inaudible saliendo de su pequeño trance, logrando así, hacer estallar las emociones del Anbu

- YAY, que bien, le iré a contar a Hinata-chan¡nos vemos y te veo a las tres en la casa del teme! -gritaba atropelladamente meneando la mano y saliendo corriendo del lugar

" ha, Naruto tu siempre tan activo… un momento¿en casa de quien¿teme?…." - sasuke - susurro inconcientemente sacando de nuevo su caja dorada, su medicina…. El _chocolate  
_

**----------------------------- Mas tarde ----------------------**

**Pov. Sakura------------------------------**

_Mire mi reloj de pulsera, marcaban las 2:15 , me daba el tiempo suficiente para ir a la pastelería y comprar un pequeño pastel, después de todo, es una fiesta ¿no?, camino por las calles para cada lado que mire hay algo que me recuerde lo sola que estoy, parejas abrazadas, dándose regalos, sonriéndose cariñosamente, besándose incluso hay algunas que solo están tomadas de las manos o están hablando tranquilamente, siento un poco de envidia, kya, me frustra estar así, me siento estupida, de nuevo siento algo por alguien que no me corresponde, y es que yo creí haberlo olvidado, pero con su regreso, su _maldito_ regreso solo hizo que creciera una ilusión falsa de nuevo, pero ya lo decidí, acabare con ese sentimiento hoy mismo, hoy mismo me robare el día de san Valentín muahaha… bueno, no tan así, pero el día de hoy por fin olvidare todo lo que siento y me niego a aceptar, TODO, después de comprar un delicioso pastel.. De _chocolate_ por supuesto, me dirijo a casa de sasuke, de todos los lugares en la tierra ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que ser en la casa de él? Aun no lo entiendo, parece como si cupido o el que sea que tenga un pañal encargado de estos asuntos le gusta verme sufrir, grr, por eso odio esta fecha, no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar, me paro frente a la puerta, debo de admitir que estoy nerviosa, oh cielos que are allí _- tranquila sakura, tu puedes, tu puedes, indiferente, fría _- me repito una y otra vez en voz baja, me armo de valor y con la mano libre alcanzo a tocar el timbre  
__**Fin pov sakura----------------------------**_

__

- ding, dong - ding - dong - musicaliza el instrumento, la puerta se abre 

- hola Naruto - lo saluda la pelirosa

- ¡Sakura-chan pasa! - le saludo de igual manera el rubio permitiéndole entrar a la casa - ¡TEME! Llego Sakura-chan- anuncio gritándole al moreno  
Sakura solo se dedico a mirarle con una gota en la cabeza - ¿Dónde dejo el pastel?

- ¿pastel?, que rico, aquí en la mesa, ahorita baja el teme, dijo que iría por una botella de vino

- ah - asintió la pelirosa poniendo el pastel sobre la mesa que señalo el rubio, escucho unos pasos bajar por las escaleras y dirigió su mirada jade hacia el dueño del ruido, tan pronto como lo miro se le quedo mirando atónita "soy yo, o Sasuke se va mas guapo en san Valentín" fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que pasaron en ese momento por la retorcida mente de la pelirosa " no Sakura, deja de pensar así, recuérdalo, olvidar, fría, indiferente" se regañaba pero la verdad era que aunque no lo aceptara estaba babeando de nuevo por el Uchiha y no era para menos después de verlo con una blusa, disculpen, camiseta negra un poco holgada, unos pantalones negros tipo pescador, su pantorrilla cubierta por unas vendas como siempre y un poco mas despeinado que de costumbre.. Era extremadamente sexy, no apto para personas que padecen del corazón

- hnn - musito en forma de ¿saludo? El pelinegro

- o.. ohayo Sasuke-kun - regreso el "saludo" la Haruno que inconcientemente pronuncio el tan querido _kun_ cosa que hizo sonreír de lado al Uchiha "grr detesto su maldita sonrisa de arrogancia"

"esperemos que el dobe no se equivoque con su estupido plan, aunque bueno, debo de admitir que las cosas empiezan a mejorar" continuaba sonriendo en silencio recordando el sufijo que la pelirosa había vuelto a utilizar aunque sea por accidente y que tanto le gustaba

- teme¿ese es el vino?

- no, como crees, es solo agua - dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro provocando un mirada de enfado por parte del rubio

- Grr BAKA - le grito señalándolo muy molesto

- cállate DOBE

Sakura los miraba con molesta - aquí van de nuevo - susurro - como en los viejos tiempos

- YO! - saludo el ninja copia entrando por la ventana y asustando a todos

- kyyyaa!! - por parte de Sakura

-ahh!! - de Naruto

- ¡oiga! Entre por la puerta - gruño el pelinegro regañando al juguetón sensei

- gomen - musito rascando su cabeza - ya venia retrasado y era lo mas cercano para entrar - sonrió por debajo de su mascara como solía hacerlo; Sasuke soltó un bufido y se sentó, segundos después todos lo siguieron y tomaron asiento

- y ¿Qué comeremos? - pregunto sin mas el peliplateado

- mm, como nadie hizo nada, encargamos pizza, esta en la cocina - sonrió el rubio tacando su hambriento estomago - yo quería ir a comer ramen, pero el teme dijo que me moriría de colesterol y no me dejo

- que bueno - susurraron kakashi y sakura al mismo tiempo con cuidado de no ser escuchado por el anbu

- bien, voy por la comida - anuncio el moreno parándose de la mesa

- yo te ayudo, Sakura-chan ¿podrías poner la mesa? - pidió el Uzumaki siguiendo al Uchiha

- hai - musito alegre la pelirosa levantándose también

- ¡hey!, no me dejen solo - lloraba a cascaditas el Jounin aun sentado en la mesa

- ya vengo- le miraba extrañado Naruto acercando un poco de sodas y vasos

A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Sakura en la cocina abriendo todos los cajones y gabinetes de la alacena en busca de algo, se comenzaba a desesperar, por su parte el pelinegro la miraba divertido viendo como no lograba encontrar nada - si buscas los platos están en el cajón de arriba - indico aun divertido a su espalda provocándole un pequeño brinco, al ver su curiosa reacción el Uchiha esbozo una enorme sonrisa

- arigato - susurro con un notable sonrojo, agradecía estar de espaldas a Sasuke, así el moreno no lo noto  
Minutos después todos se encontraban de nuevo sentados en la mesa comiendo, el equipo siete de nuevo reunido, la comida transcurrió de lo mas normal, con algunas peleas o discusiones entre Naruto y Sasuke, chistes malos del rubio, comentarios indiscretos del ninja copia, gritos y sonrisas por parte de sakura, todo como antes.

Terminaron de comer y continuaron platicando. Se encontraban recordando sus días de misiones acompañado por un delicioso trozo de pastel.

- hehe y recuerdo que el teme era un bastardo, bueno todavía lo es, a mi siempre me buscaba pleito y siempre insultaba a Sakura-chan - recordó sonriendo con melancolía el rubio tensando el ambiente

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en silencio, el rubio había tocado un tema que ninguno de los dos quería volver a tratar o si quiera recordar, era su pasado, un pasado que los dos quería tanto olvidar

- mm¿les dije que tengo un regalo para ustedes? - interrogo el ninja copia cambiando rápidamente de tema, logrando hacer el ambiente mas agradable para todos

- no, olvido ese minúsculo detalle ¿Qué ES¿Qué ES¿Qué ES?- preguntaba una y otra vez el chico ojiazul saltando de alegría

Kakashi saco de sus bolsillos tres pequeños osos de peluche y se los lanzo a sus ex pupilos- tengan, para ustedes, de mi, con cariño, feliz día de los enamorados

Cada quien tomo su oso de peluche y lo examino con la mirada, en silencio provocando la desesperación del peliplateado  
- hablen, digan algo, que me ponen nervioso ¿ no les gusto? - pregunto con lagrimitas en los ojos - por eso no les doy nada, son muy mendigos - lloraba una vez mas el ninja copia. Sus ex alumnos lo miraban con una gotita en la frente

- espere, no llore, si nos gusto, es solo que no nos lo esperábamos, gracias - trataba de calmarlo un poco la pelirosa logrando su objetivo

- si gracias - le ayudo el pelinegro tratando de no sonar tan cortante y frió ( sin mucho existo )

- no hay de que, ya sabia que les iban a gustar¿no están monos? - pregunto sonriendo de nuevo, los tres lo miraron de nuevo con pena, eso si que era _raro_ - lo siento, es que, últimamente eh andado muy sensible

- ya lo notamos - murmuro la Haruno mirando de nuevo a su osito

- gracias Kakashi-sensei- sonrió saliendo de su trance el rubio - pero tengo un pregunta..- musito poniendo su cara un poco mas seria - ¿Por qué mi osito parece que esta loco?, mira nada mas, sonríe como maniático, y luego el del teme esta enojado y mira feo, el único bonito y tierno es el Sakura-chan, eso no es justo

Todos posaron su atención a los ositos, el de Naruto era amarillo y en efecto tenia una gran sonrisa que aparentaba ser un osito maniático de los que en la noche crees que te van a matar, el de Sasuke era color negro y tenia la cara de molestia, era adorable pero parecía que algo no estaba bien y el de Sakura era rosa y tenia unos enormes ojos y una sonrisa normal que le daban un toque chibi - no lo se, tal vez así lo quiso el destino, tal vez así lo preparo el cielo, tal vez así fue predestinado desde el momento en que nacieron, tal vez así les cayeron cuando se los lancé o tal vez así me los encontré tirados en la calle y decidí traérselos para no llegar con las manos vacías, quien sabe - se encogió de hombro el Jounin dejando a todos mirándolo raro

- eso si que da miedo- comento la pelirosa después de un largo silencio

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y al instante volvió a sonreír frenéticamente - Oigan, oigan, oigan - gritaba una y otra vez para llamar la atención de todos - yo también tengo algo que darles - busco en su porta shurikens y saco un pequeño libro azul, al momento de levantarlo al Jounnin se le iluminaron los ojos

- eso, eso - decía mirando maravillado el libro

- hai, es para usted Kakashi-sensei, es el nuevo tomo que ero-sennin escribió- musito entregándoselo al sensei que prácticamente babeaba por el - y para Sakura-chan tengo un lindo, especial y calido.. abrazo - sonrió levantándose del asiento y estrechando entre sus fuertes brazos a la pelirosa que lo miraba con ternura

- arigato Naruto- musito con cariño la oji-jade

- y para el teme tengo un amistoso, sofocante y …

- ni se te ocurra tocarme - lo interrumpió el Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos

- pues ni quien te quiera dar un abrazo, iba a decir un _buen coscorrón en esa cabezota que tienes_, como los que me da Sakura-chan- mintió el joven Anbu cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara para el lado contrario como forma de indignación

- si, claro - murmuro irónico el moreno

- ¡esta bien! - grito de la nada Naruto llorando desconsoladamente sorprendiendo así a todos - la verdad es que no me alcanzo el dinero para comprarles nada, ustedes tienen que comprender, me gaste todo, TODO, en el regalo para Hinata-chan - continuaba llorando - de echo el libro que le di a Kakashi-sensei se lo robe a ero-sennin en una misión ¡¡buuuaaaa!!

- no importa Naruto - le sonreía de forma dulce la pelirosa provocando un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro que aunque esa sonrisa no fuera precisamente para el le encantaba observarla como un tonto - de igual, la intención es lo que cuenta "(¡shannaro! Hoy todos están raros… )"

Naruto dejo poco a poco de llorar y fue el momento en el que el Uchiha tomo la palabra saliendo de su ensueño, se aclaro un poco la garganta - yo, yo también tengo…. Tenga - dijo de manera inexpresiva y seria entregándole su presente a Kakashi

- es… - sonrió el peliplateado - ¿una katana? - interrogo para luego desfundarla - es, hermosa, tanto como mi nuevo libro, gracias Sasuke-chan

- no es nada - gruño por este ultimo sufijo que le puso

- no tenias porque molestarte - musito alegre el ninja copia viendo su nueva adquisición "la verdad es que si, mira que aguantar tus desplantes irrespetuosos tantos años, fuu, no es nada fácil" pensaba en sus adentros

- no se apure, se la confisque a un reo esta mañana - kakashi entre cerro los ojos susurrando algo como "mondrigo mocoso" cosa que hizo sonreír con arrogancia al Uchiha, pero esa sonrisa pronto fue borrada al tomar entre sus manos el próximo regalo - eh… este… - trataba de decir mientras extendía una caja color plateada a la única mujer del lugar - para ti - musito despacito

-………………….

Pov. Sakura----------------------------

_Me quede en silencio un buen rato, intentaba hablar, pero ese gesto me robo por completo el habla, la voz, no sabia que decir, o que hacer, solo estaba estática, miraba sin parpadear el objeto, jamás en la vida me imagine que __**él**__**sasuke Uchiha**__**, el**__ Gran señor _**perfección**_, me llegaría a dar un regalo, por su voluntad y en un día como este, un san Valentín, era mentira, tenia que serlo, una mala broma, lo único que se es que no lo podía creer y que estaba sorprendida tanto que dure callada mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto me saco de mi shock_

-sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa? - _me pregunto algo extrañado_

_  
Fue cuando medio reaccione y tome el regalo entre mis manos -_arigato sasuke-kun -_pronuncie por lo bajo aun medio metida en mi ensoñación, reaccione al sentir como nuestras manos rozaron, eso me hizo sentir algo extraño en todo el cuerpo, pero gracias a eso lo mire a los ojos, logrando notar algo nuevo en su rostro, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que nunca note el gran sonrojo que tenia era gracioso verlo en esa situación, avergonzado no pude evitar reír para mis adentros  
_**Fin pov sakura------------------------------  
**

Sasuke al ver como la kunoichi le dedicaba una amplia y calida sonrisa solo para él, sintió el calor mas profundo en sus mejillas y por instinto Uchiha volteo la cara hacia un lado musitando su típico - hmmp - todo lo hacia esperanzado de ocultar aunque sea un poco ese sonrojo claro, sin mucho éxito. Recobrando la compostura seria y fría - esto es para ti, usuratonkashi, espero que con esto no me molestes 

El rubio tomo entre sus manos el pequeño papel que le extendían - es…es… ¿cupones de ramen gratis en Ichiraku? - musito esbozando una enorme sonrisa - SI, SI, SI, SI, gracias, gracias, gracias - gritaba repetitivamente levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia el pelinegro y de un momento a otro le dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo asfixiante, de alegría y que parecía que nunca terminaría

- si no me sueltas te juro que te mato - gruño el Uchiha incomodo por el numerito que estaba asiendo, naruto lo soltó aun con una enorme sonrisa repitiendo una y otra vea un _gracias_, una vez liberado de su zorruno amigo el pelinegro bufo muy molesto y serio - si me vuelves a abrazar..- comenzaba a amenazarlo pero el rubio lo interrumpió

- ya, calla teme, mira que este día es un día alegre, no lo arruines con tus estupideces de amargado

- hmmp

Sakura los miraba avergonzada recordando que no tenia ningún presente para ellos " nunca me imagine que me fueran a dar un regalo¿y ahora que hago?, no les tengo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tenia planeado algo, simple y sencillamente se me olvido, kuso" se maldecía sintiéndose mal al no poder dar nada, una vez mas se sentía menos, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie

- ¿ pasa algo Sakura? - interrogo el ninja copia en representación del resto de los Shinobis presentes, la kunoichi sin decir nada solo negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar

"no, aquí no, no, no, no" se decía una y otra vez luchando, logrando por primera vez en su vida ganar a esa pelea entre su juicio y sus sentimientos - gomen - susurro muy bajo, los demás la miraban confusos - siento no haberles traído nada - continuaba hablando en voz baja, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

- no importa Sakura-chan, no hace falta que nos des algo para demostrarnos tu aprecio, eso ya lo sabemos - le sonreía de forma dulce el Uzumaki

- si, cada grito es un como un te aprecio, cada golpe es un te quiero no hace falta nada mas Sakura - sonrió con ternura el peliplateado animándola un poco, pero en lugar de lograr su objetivo solo lograba deprimir mas a Sakura, que comenzaba a hacer pucheros

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de molestia - creo que eso no ayuda mucho Kakashi-sensei - murmuro el rubio a lo que el ninja copia solo atino a sonreír y rascar su nuca con nerviosismo

- no necesitamos nada, así estamos bien - hablo a un lado el pelinegro - no queremos nada material, además de que trajiste el pastel - musito tranquilamente tomando la barbilla de la pelirosa y levantándola para verla. Continuaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio, por un largo rato quedándose ambos hipnotizados por los ojos del otro

- ya bésense - sonrió en forma de burla el joven Anbu futuro Hokage, a lo que solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de sus compañeros protagonistas del momento dulce "que bueno que las miradas no matan" agradecía el rubio sintiéndose atemorizado por las profundas miradas que recibía

-bien, creo que ya desperdicie, digo, ya pase mucho tiempo con mis queridos ex-pupilos favoritos, bien tengo que irme - rompió la tensión del ambiente el peliplateado

- solo espero que la razón por la que se va no es porque quiere encerrarse a leer ese nuevo libro - le miro acusadoramente la Haruno provocando pequeñas risas de nerviosismo del Jounin

- no, claro que no, hoy no puedo leer - decía algo triste - tengo que pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia, matta ne! - se despidió y en un simple parpadeo se fue dejando humo en el lugar

- ¿kakashi-sensei tiene novia? - pregunto en voz alta la kunoichi

- ¿Por qué yo no sabia? - interrogo el rubio confundido

- de seguro es una loca desquiciada, fanática de lo raro - musito el Uchiha logrando sin querer la risa espontánea de sus dos compañeros "no era para que se rieran" pensaba mirándolos irónico

- y… ¿Qué es tu regalo Sakura-chan? - inquirió el Uzumaki - ne, ne, ne, ne¡ábrelo!

Sakura obedecía a su amigo y con desesperación abrió la caja encontrándose con _chocolates_, sus favoritos, inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una de esas puras, sinceras y de felicidad que hace mucho no hacia "pero ¿Cómo supo?, nadie sabe sobre mi obsesión, ni siquiera Hinata, la cerda o Tsunade-shishou, es un secreto que siempre eh mantenido oculto, tendría que haberme… ¿espiado?", "_(oh simple y sencillamente le atino¡por kami sakura¿Qué crees que se les da a las chicas en san Valentín?, los chocolates son algo muy común)" _le objeto su inner bajándola de su nube de ilusiones "falsas"

Pero en realidad no estaba tan mal, pues desde hace ya 2 meses, se había vuelto un nuevo hobbie del Uchiha averiguar mas sobre ella, comenzó con verla de lejos, continuo espiándola hasta llegar a seguirla desde la oscuridad, ni él mismo sabia muy bien el porque, lo que era un echo es que tenia esa necesidad de verla, de admirar su sonrisa, sus ojos jades, sus actitudes y formas de actuar, toda ella era su necesidad.  
El pelinegro la miraba cada expresión que hacia y comenzó a recordar el día en que supo que era esa necesidad por el cerezo; aun recordaba cuando lo admitió frente a Naruto

----------------------**FLASH BACK-------------------------------**-

¿teme¿Qué haces en ese árbol? - interrogo el rubio viendo a su amigo en la alto, al parecer sin querer lo había asustado, ya que se notaba increíblemente nervioso

- ¡BAKA! - bufo regulando su respiración - me asustaste - pensó en voz alta y sin querer su compañero, amigo casi hermano presente lo escucho

- kuku, miedosito - murmuro asegurándose de que el pelinegro no lo escuchara - ya se porque esta allí - grito de repente sonriendo maliciosamente dejando ver su zorruna sonrisa - ha, pervertido

- hmmp, no se de que hablas

- estas espiando a Sakura-chan ¿nha?

Con solo escuchar ese nombre el Uchiha palideció y de un momento a otro la sangre se le agolpo en las mejillas - claro que no, no digas estupideces

. ¿estupidez? - repitió - entonces ¿Qué haces en ese árbol que esta a lado de la ventana, del cuarto, del departamento, del tercer piso, del edificio de Sakura-chan¿¡eh?! - exigía una repuesta el joven Abú (xDD que especifico)

- ah… pues… hmmp - opto por decir cuando ya no tuvo ni como excusarse

- ¡lo sabia!, te quedaste sin palabras, depravado - lo miraba acusadoramente

- yo no soy ningún depravado, dobe - gruño el guapo capitán bajando desde las alturas con un tinte rojizo en las mejillas

- ah ¿no? Continuó burlándose, pero al instante se puso serio - un momento¿tu¿espiando a Sakura-chan¿sonrojado¿sin explicación aparente de tus comportamientos?, esa mirada….. ¡AH!, POR KAMI - comenzó a gritar corriendo en círculos - TE GUSTA SAKURA

En ese momento el pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a su amigo para taparle la boca " kuso" maldecía - CALLATE - bufo - maldición ¿Qué no se suponía que eras un idiota?

El Uzumaki lo empujo a un lado - pues si, ya vez la pura cara - musito serenamente dejando al pelinegro en breves instantes de shock (entiéndase así - O.o)

-……-

- Ne.. Entonces ¿ en verdad te enamoraste de ella?

- eso… creo - murmuro volteando su rostro - pero si le dices a alguien - gruño molesto apretando fuertemente sus puños

- Ya, ya, ya se, fuu si te digo, todo lo quieres arreglar a golpes, amargado, enojon y además violento¡mmta! así ni Sakura te va a querer - se burlo recibiendo un leve golpe en el hombro

-¡DATTEBAYO! -grito de la nada el rubio provocando una mirada confusa del moreno - no te preocupes mi querido teme, yo te ayudare a que tengas una oportunidad con ella - musito pasándole un brazo por la espalda y regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas

- ……………- el Uchiha se dedico a mirarlo "eso espero"

**----------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------------------**

- ¿NANI? - se escucho una suave voz por parte de la pelirosa que miraba confundida la botella que tenia en la mano El moreno sonrió divertido viendo las expresión de confusión - ¿chocolate liquido? - Leyó aun mas extrañada 

En ese momento el capitán esbozo una sonrisa enorme, sonrisa cargada de alegría, diversión y maldad, (osease perversión)

**------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------**-

¿para que me citaste aquí?, espero que sea algo importante y no solo para que pague el ramen que te tragas - bufo el pelinegro mientras su acompañante imperativo soltaba su segundo plato de ramen

- ¡ah! - suspiro satisfecho - mmm, ya me llene

- ¿tú¿llenarte solo con dos platos?, oh por kami debe ser broma - miraba atónito el Uchiha

- si, es que acabo de comer hace una hora con Hinata-chan - sonrió en forma de respuesta - te cite porque tengo un plan para un encuentro amoroso entre tu y Sakurita - de pronto puso su semblante lo mas serio que podía - pero antes de decírtelo y ponerlo en marcha, necesito que me contestes algo sinceramente

El uchiha rodó los ojos en forma de fastidio pero Naruto lo ignoro y continuo hablando con seriedad - quiero que me contestes no de teme a baka, ni de naruto a sasuke, contéstame de hermano a… hermano

El pelinegro comenzaba a sentir un escalofrió por tanta increíble seriedad en el rubio que continuaba hablando - Sasuke¿enserio te gusta Sakura¿de verdad la amas?, oh solo la quieras para un rato hasta llevártela a la cama - cuestiono el rubio mirándolo fijamente

Ciertamente se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo, pero no tardo mucho en contestar igual de serio - si, si la amo y como no te imaginas

En ese instante el Uzumaki devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro - ne, ne, ya que contestaste con palabras y no con tu típico _hmmp_, se te ve en tu mirada y se escucha sinceridad en tu voz, supongo que dices la verdad

" ¿WTF?" fue el único pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del pelinegro

- hehe mi sentido zorruno nunca me falla, bien volviendo a lo del plan, la idea es que como veras ya viene el día del amor y la amistad, el famoso san Valentín, entonces le puedes dar chocolates, creo que le gustan

- de echo son sus favoritos, siempre que la miro se esta comiendo uno, en su casa y en su consultorio- comento muy pensativo el Uchiha provocando una mirada de naruto de que miedo´

- bien le das chocolates y una botella de chocolate liquido

- ¿chocolate liquido¿para que si ya le voy a dar chocolates?

- si, si, veras, cuando ella abra el regalo le pediré que me de un poco y a la hora de devolvérselo la bañare de el entonces tendrás 2 opciones que se deje limpiar por ti, o que se bañe en tu casa - finalizo sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¡DOBE¡eres un genio! - admitió asombrado el capitán - uno muy pervertido, eres, eres el mejor amigo idiota depravado imperativo que un chico tan guapo como yo puede tener

- que humildad- musito con sarcasmo - de nada baka, solo espero que todo resulte y no lo eches a perder- sonrió de nuevo

**-----------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------**

**-**"bien usuratonkashi, creo que ya es hora" se decía el pelinegro enviándole miradas de complicidad a Naruto, el cual rápidamente capto

- ¡na¡na¡na, Sakura-chan¿me das de tu chocolate liquido?

- claro, toma- le sonrió dulcemente entregándole la botella

El rubio la tomo, vertió un poco en uno de sus dedos y este se los llevo a la boca probando el liquido cafesoso - mmm, que rico, gracias - anuncio parándose para entregarle la botella

Sakura extendía la mano para recibirla, Naruto dio un paso y se tropezó con la silla, de pronto todo corrió en cámara lenta - ah, se me c-a-e - con la mano que sostenía la botella hizo presión, expulsando ese liquido dulce que salio volando, el rubio al fin callo y miro desde el suelo todo lo que su caía había provocado - ouupss

La pelirosa y el moreno miraban atónitos, todo el chocolate embarró el rostro de…

- ¡eres un idiota!, grrrrr - gruñía Sasuke-chocolate-kun mas que molesto - la tenias tan cerca¡tenias que fallar!,¡usuratonkashi!

- gomen sasuke, en verdad - decía esquivando cada uno de los golpes que su amigo le lanzaba

- baka, baka, baka - repetía una y otra vez golpeando al aire

- calma sasuke, solo fue un accidente - le llamo la pelirosa, pero fue ignorada completamente por el Uchiha ya que estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Naruto

- ¡no es mi culpa que tu te pusieras en frente!

- ¡claro que es tu culpa tener tan mal tino!

- ding, dong - sonó el timbre pero ninguno de los dos paro de discutir, así que Sakura abrió permitiendo pasar a la persona que timbraba desesperadamente

- ¡disculpe oh señor Uchiha, no todos recibimos clases de shurikens! - continuaba gritando con deje de sarcasmo

- ¡se supone que eres un ninja, deberías de saber, idiota!

- ….. - sonrió apenado - de todas manares no es mi culpa que seas tan lento

-¡arruinaste la oportunidad de mi vida!- Sasuke comenzaba a acercarse con intensiones de golpearlo

- ¡Naruto-kun, la hokage… ho..hokage-sama t-te necesita - musito una suave voz que hizo parar en seco la patada que el pelinegro le iba a dar a su amigo

- ¡Hinata-chan¿la vieja? - la ojiperla asintió

- corre - le grito tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con el a toda velocidad de la casa Uchiha

- maldito bastardo- susurro entre dientes, luego de mencionar frases como te matare´, o, algún día me lo pagaras´

Por su parte la Haruno miraba expectativa a su compañero que se encontraba frente a ella, la mayor parte de su cara estaba repleta de chocolate.. Su obsesión; una pequeña gotita del liquido pegajoso descendió por su cuello hasta perderse en el comienzo de su camisa, el corazón de la kunoichi se comenzó a acelerar, sus hormonas comenzaron su trabajo y su debate entre ella y su inner se daba lugar

"(vamos Sakura, contrólate)" le pedía suplicante la inner, que increíblemente esta vez, tenia razón

"chocolate"

"(¡No Sakura!, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, recuerda tus principios, tus valores, lo que prometiste esta mañana¿lo recuerdas?, fría, indiferente..)"

"chocolate, chocolate… ¡chocolate!" gritaba en su cabeza, volviéndose rápidamente loca por probar ese delicioso sabor

**----lejos de la casa Uchiha-----**

- ¡fuu!, que bueno que me salvaste Hinata-chan, si no, quien sabe lo que el teme me hubiera echo - le agradeció a la ojiperla besando su mejilla en forma de recompensa 

- no..no hay de que, d..después de todo ese era el plan…- musito sonrojándose ante el contacto del rubio

- si, hehe el tonto de Sasubaka, creyó que seguiría mi plan, kuku pero la verdad es que el tuyo es mucho mejor

- n..no tanto - susurraba apenada aun tomada de la mano de su novio

- claro que si, kuku, ahora el teme no sabrá que hacer, esperemos que no sea tan idiota y haga algo bueno - frunció levemente el ceño pensando en su amigo

- t..todo saldrá bien, y..ya lo veras - le sonrió tiernamente la peliazul provocando un sonrojo en su novio acompañado de una sonrisa radiante

- mejor hay que apresurarnos para nuestra fiesta de dos - sonrió picadamente logrando que su novia casi se desmayara y se pusiera totalmente roja

**----En la casa Uchiha ---**

- hmmp¿me pasas ese trapo? - pidió el molesto y pegajoso Shinobi señalando un trapo alado de su compañera que aun seguía mirándolo perdida en sus pensamientos 

La Haruno sin quitar su mirada del chico, tomo el trapo y camino a paso firme hasta estar frente a él "¿Por qué desperdiciar tan delicioso sabor limpiándolo con un pedazo de tela?" paso por su mente y en un movimiento ágil se apodero de los labios chocolatazos del Uchiha saboreando cada centímetro de ellos, volviéndola mas y mas loca

El pelinegro sin salir de su shock correspondió imitándola, moviendo sus labios al par con ella.

Cuando la falta de aire llego se separaron considerablemente, Sakura tenia la mirada en el suelo y estaba muy sonrojada - Sa..Sasuke-kun, yo… - comenzó a disculparse con un hilo de voz - gome…

Mas el capitán se le adelanto y le robo un beso tratando de callarla, nuevamente se separaron para poder tomar oxigeno, la pelirosa lo miraba incrédula y alterada - ahora si que estoy confundida - susurro pero alcanzo a ser escuchada por el Uchiha que sonrió dulcemente

Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta su oído y le susurro sexymente - ¿necesitas que te explique?

La kunoichi sintió miles de escalofríos al solo contacto, y después de las palabras sintió que le flaquearon las piernas y que el corazón se le aceleraba como hace un momento.

El pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y la hizo hacia si -¿te gusta el chocolate? - la interrogo cambiando su sonrisa a una maliciosa, la kunoichi asintió lentamente - toma, usa tu imaginación - le propuso entregándole la botella de chocolate liquido - de todas maneras, ya estoy…sucio

_**Pov. Sakura-------------------------  
**__  
Lo mire por unos minutos, estaba atónita y frustrada ¿estaba soñando?, no, es demasiado real, por Kami, nunca me imagine que esto llegaría a pasar, el día en que __**él**__ me estuviera insinuando que lo llenara de chocolate, las dos cosas que mas amo en este mundo juntas… es mucho para mi_

Torpemente tome la botella entre mis manos, el noto mi nerviosismo y sonrió, al ver que no podía reaccionar se acerco de nuevo

_**Fin pov. Sakura---------------------------**_- 

¿quieres que te ayude? - pronuncio suavemente

- ¿Por qué? - susurro con dificultad - ¿Por qué haces esto?, no juegues ¿quieres?, me duele, yo en verdad te quiero, aunque lo niegue y lo odie- sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco, provocando que el corazón del Uchiha se encogiera

- no estoy jugando, solo hago lo que siento - susurro con la mirada baja reflexionando sus palabras

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - interrogo la joven al borde del llanto

Sasuke tomo su rostro entre sus manos - no te das cuenta ¿cierto?, bien si así lo quieres te lo dire… te amo,.. ¿sabes? a veces eres tan molesta.. - y sello sus palabras con un dulce y suave beso, uno tierno y sin perversión

Al momento de separarse un par de lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sakura, solo que esta vez no era por tristeza - Sasuke-kun - musito dándole un fuerte abrazo, abrazo que el moreno obviamente correspondió

- creo que te embarre - rió por leves segundos el pelinegro - ne.. ¿me ayudas a limpiarme?

- hai - la ojijade se acerco lo suficiente y con su lengua fue borrando cada rastro de ese delicioso chocolate, el shinobi se sorprendió por su repentina actitud atrevida, pero pronto comenzó a disfrutar su nuevo cambio, así que se dejo llevar atrayéndola por la cintura; mientras la pelirosa seguía con su tarea los dos fueron caminando hacia el sillón, posicionándose ella sobre el Uchiha, este se saco la estorbosa camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado y sexy torso, sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver como la joven medico lo miraba con deseo

La kunoichi tomo el chocolate y comenzó a dibujar en el abdomen de su acompañante, una vez que termino su obra imito la acción anterior y comenzó a deleitar todo a su paso, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando cada lugar de piel donde hubiese ese liquido cremoso

Entre besos, pasión, lujuria y chocolate ambos comenzaron a sudar, el aroma y la esencia del pelinegro se mezclo con el del chocolate, dándole un sabor especial, uno mas a él, uno mejor, un sabor al cual la Haruno se volvió adicta

El uchiha sonreía divertido por una parte porque le causaba cosquilleos la boca de su molestia y por otra le causaba gracia ver en los ojos de ella un brillo especial de amor y deseo. Se entretenía viendo como ella jugaba muy divertida con su torso, la hacia ver según el, inocentemente sexy

Después de un rato se deshicieron de la ropa que comenzaba a estorbar, quedando ambos en ropa interior, el capitán paro un momento toda acción y miro a los ojos de su pelirosa - después de esto no creo poder parar¿estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? - interrogo un poco serio aun debajo de ella

La ojijade se detuvo imitando su acción y fue cuando noto un bulto en la entrepierna del pelinegro, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se estremeció un poco - yo..yo..- decía aun apenada - ……….. si, si quiero - respondió firmemente después de un momento de silencio

El uchiha sonrió para sus adentros y poco a poco cambio de posición, quedando ahora el sobre ella, tomando el control de la situación. comenzó lentamente a besar desde su boca con un poco mas de pasión y desesperación; la pelirosa entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo negro del chico, este fue bajando por su cuello, cada movimiento que hacia lo hacia con cuidado dejando su marca, fue bajando hasta llegar al sostén, momento en el cual se deshizo de el arrojándolo al suelo; después de admirar los atributos de la ojijade continuo con lo suyo.

Al momento de que el dolor en su entrepierna aumento decidió parar sus carisias, se deshizo de la ropa restante quedando los dos por igual desnudos. Se ubico entre las piernas de Sakura mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura, una vez posicionada comenzó a hacerla suya lentamente.

Sonrío triunfante al saber que era el primero y se prometió ser el ultimo y el único. Después de limpiar las lagrimas que la muchacha derramo la beso comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de su vaivén. De un momento a otro el lugar se lleno de gemidos y gruñidos hasta acabar en un silencio total; después de alcanzar ambos el clímax el moreno se desplomo sobre ella, su respiración era entrecortada además de que sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un fuerte sonrojo

- sa..sabes…arriaba.. Hay mas espacio - hablo el Uchiha con deje de sensualidad

La pelirosa soltó una risita de complicidad aceptando la proposición del shinobi, de modo que en un parpadeo, Sasuke tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura y subió corriendo las escaleras, algo le decía que no dormiría esa noche.  
así el peor día para la kunoichi se fue transformando en el mejor de todos, su obsesión se convirtió en uno solo, mezclando el perfecto chocolate con el perfecto Uchiha.. Logrando su mas grande medicina, su cura a la soledad.

sasuke chocolate un san Valentín inolvidable ♥

**Fin**.

**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-.-u creo que se me paso un poco la mano con lo largo.. mis mas sinceras disculpas a los que se durmieron, aburrieron Y/O los que casi terminan ciegos de leer tanto xDD, pff por poco y no actualizo antes del 14 ;o; aquí se nos esta cayendo todo en mi ciudad O.o casi no eh podido dormir porque cada quince minutos se mueve la tierra, u.u no me gustan los temblores.

Bueno el punto es que actualizo hoy antes de que se acabe el mundo xDD hehe (dramática), además de que el 14 no estaré porque saldre con mis amigas, oh por kami espero que me den chocolates.. Ejem, en fin, FELICIDADES a todos, espero que todos se la pasen con las personas que quieren.. ;o; no me la podré pasar con ustedes, pero pss los veré luego n.n ¡cuídense mucho un abrazo y un beso a todos, los quiero!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis incoherencias, espero verlos pronto.. Si no aparezco ya saben, fueron los sismos kyyaa! Que miedo me esconderé en mi rincón -.-U dicen que son seguros xDD

**n.n como ya saben, opiniones, dudas, sugerencias etc. Por medio de un lindo y valioso review**

PD: El que quiera ser generoso y me quiera dar un regalo.. Me puede mandar a Sasuke-kun con un moño rojo ♥o♥ y se lo agradeceré eternamente.. O un review ¿Por qué no?, hehe lo que sea es bueno :P 

x¡mina-chan!


End file.
